My Self Inflicted Twisted Reality
by dragonsprit
Summary: Clare is dating Eli but when she catches him cheating her world crumbles around her causing her to become cold and seek revenge will someone be able to mend her heart before she reaches rock bottom and loses it all?
1. It Takes Two but I Blame You

**Welcome to my first Degrassi story of the new year entitled My Self Inflicted Twisted Reality.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the holiday season and are ready to hop on crazy train that is Degrassi fan-fiction.**

 **This story will be slotted into my schedule and updated monthly until I** **'m able to slot it into my regular rotation.**

 **For new fans of my work I invite you to check out my author page on Degrassi saviors .com to get a feel for how I operate and for fans of my work that keep up with the site you know how the first bit of the year will go.**

 **So sit back relax and enjoy this crazy ride.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Warning** **This story is will contain heavy amounts of smut and some crude language so consider that your warning before you read.**

 **Here are the important notes to keep in mind**

 **Starts in December the day before Christmas break of Clare's junior year she's been dating Eli for four months Clare lost her virginity to Eli during Thanksgiving break**

 **Adam is flirting with Maya he broke up with Becky during the summer after she cheated**

 **Darcy is back from Africa and has been for six months**

 **Helen is single she doesn't reconnect with Glen**

 **Clare wont have cancer and the Asher incident doesn't happen**

 **Drew is with Katie he never dated Bianca but they are friends and Bianca is single bisexual and out she lives with Torres after her aunt abandoned her**

 **Fiona and Imogen are dating and have been since the summer**

 **Jenna is with Connor and Alli is with Dallas**

 **Owen is dating Anya who is in the army reserves but attends TU**

 **For the purposes of this story I will mention that there are three guys and two girls whose back stories wont be covered in the authors note but will be explained in story but I will say all three guys are single and the girls are not.**

 **That should do it enjoy the ride.**

 **Chapter1 It Takes Two but I Blame You**

For sixteen year old Clare Edwards life couldn't get any better she was dating her soul-mate in Eli Goldsworthy and had a posh internship with her journalistic idol Asher Shawstack and was just one week away from being able to spend her Christmas break with her amazing boyfriend something she was looking forward to because Eli had promised her a winter break of love and excitement.

Clare walked into Degrassi with a smile that could have lit up all of Toronto to Clare there wasn't anyone or anything that could dampen her good mood.

As she walked to her locker Clare was surprised to see Jenna Connor Alli Adam and Eli gathered by her locker looking off into the distance.

"Hey guys whats so interesting?" Clare asked grabbing her books for English lit and Canadian history.

Alli noticed her best friends presence and decided to clue her in.

"Oh nothing we're just here trying to convince Adam to ask Maya out on a date the two have been walking on eggshells around each other forever and we're sick of seeing Adam blow a chance at being happy after Becky because he's scared."

"I'm not scared Alli I just don't want to go through the pain of having another girl reject me besides even if Maya does agree to a date with me we all know with my luck it'll start great and eventually end in disaster just like Becky did."

"Come Adam you cant let one bad experience define your whole dating life Becky was an ass for cheating on you I'm sure Maya will treat you a million times better."

"Thanks for the pep talk Alli but I just feel like I'm not ready." Adam said admitting defeat.

"Come on Adam life's too short to wonder what if, if it helps I'll wing-woman for you." Clare volunteered.

Adam was stunned that Clare of all people had steeped up to help him find love.

"Wow Clare I didn't think you'd step up for this."

"Hey as your best friend its my job and who knows you and Maya could be Degrassi's third poster couple behind Fiona Imogen Eli and I so what are you waiting for lets get you a date Adam."

"Fine Clare I'll bite but if this ends badly I'll blame you."

"I promise I'll take full responsibility for what happens."

"Come on than lets get this over with before the bell rings for class."

"Hey blue eyes before you go play matchmaker aren't you forgetting something?"

"Sorry Eli."

Clare walked back over to Eli and the two shared a quick but loving kiss.

"Happy Eli?"

"Very now go get our best friend his date."

With that Clare walked Adam over to Maya who was standing by the music room talking to Grace.

Well you're up Adam good luck." Clare said in hushed tone as they neared Maya and watched from a good distance pulling out her phone to text Eli.

"Hey Maya you got sec there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure Adam shoot." Maya replied in a cheerful tone.

Adam took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking.

"Well with Christmas break coming up and us being off from school I was wondering if maybe you wanted to catch a movie or a grab something to eat on a date with me."

Maya glanced at Grace and the two had what seemed like a non-verbal conversation for a minute leaving Adam feeling slightly nervous.

After the brief exchange Maya was ready to answer Adam.

"Adam I'm flattered you're asking me out first of all thanks and to answer your question yes I'll go out with you on a date".

Adam was stunned at Maya's response and took a moment to compose himself.

"Wow Maya great how about tomorrow night there's a Christmas concert downtown then a movie?"

"Sounds good Adam I'll call you later and firm up the details."

"Sounds good Maya I'll see you around."

"Later Adam."

"With that Adam walked back towards Clare who was tapping away on her phone when she noticed Adam come back.

"So how'd it go?"

"Surprisingly well she actually she agreed to the date."

"I told you she would you worry too much lets get to class the quicker the day goes the better."

Clare and Adam headed off to class with Clare hoping the would fly by she really wanted her alone time with Eli she felt there was no better way to spend her Christmas than with her soul-mate.

Clare made her way to English Lit and took her usual seat next to Alli waiting for Ms. Dawes to start class.

"So Clare any plans for Christmas break?"

"Besides spending it with Eli and working no but I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I swear for all the stuff Eli does for I'd think he was some genetically enhanced super boyfriend I wouldn't be surprised if he proposes to you during our break and you two go off and elope."

"Alli Eli and I would never elope he knows I want a wedding and besides we've only been dating a few months."

"I know but still you have to admit you two do seem like the couple that would jump at the chance for a whirlwind romance."

"Like you and Dallas wouldn't do the same."

"No we wouldn't largely because Dallas is not that type of guy."

"Whatever I just hope today goes by quick I wouldn't mind spending the day with Eli sitting by his fire place as he reads to me."

"Yeah right Clare like Eli and you could just spend a quiet night in we both know that's a load of crap you'd probably spend your night getting screwed stupid."

"Alli I would not."

"Oh need I remind you of last weekend at my sleepover you brought Eli in and screwed in my room I had to burn my sheets."

"I told you that was a one time thing and it just happened we're sorry."

"Tell that to my brain which heard you crying out Eli's name all through two movies."

"Get over it I'm sure one day Dallas will do the same for you."

"Maybe he will one day Clare."

Once Ms. Dawes finally started her lesson she went over the classes most recent essay and passed out their newest essay project which was a five-thousand word essay on the author of their choice.

"Oh joy an author study." Alli said in an exasperated tone.

"Come on Alli five thousand words is nothing besides we have all break to do it and besides this is our last big project for grade eleven English after this Dawes is giving us nothing but fluff work since we did that twenty page essay at the beginning of the year."

"I guess you're right at least we have this as our only big assignment and I won't have to take it with me when I head out with Dallas to his parents' house."

The rest of class flew by without incident and once the bell rang Alli and Clare headed off to Canadian history.

"So Clare I heard the seniors are leaving after fourth any plans to skip the day and head out with Eli?" Ali asked walking along side Clare.

"No I'm seeing him tonight for our pre holiday break date he promised me a nice preview to what are Christmas dates will be."

"Oh joy now lets get to class before the bell rings."

Alli and Clare made their way inside and took their seats.

Luckily for both Clare and Alli the two classes they had before lunch flew by and once the lunch bell rang Alli and Clare met up with their friends and headed for cafe where Clare met up with Eli.

"Hey blue eyes I ordered your lunch for you grilled chicken and with mixed salad."

"Thanks Eli you're so sweet." Clare said giving Eli a soft kiss.

"You two are so sweet." Jenna piped in.

Lunch eventually went on with Eli and Clare spending the period making eyes at each other and kissing over lunch.

Once lunch ended the rest of the day flew by and once last bell rang Clare made her way outside with Jenna Alli Dallas Adam Maya and Connor.

"Clare we're headed to Adam's to study wanna come with?" Jenna asked.

"No thanks I'm going to head home and get ready for my date I'll see you guys around."

"Alright Clare see you around." Jenna said as Clare split off from her friends and headed home.

Clare made the short drive to her place and started on her essay which took her two hours with Helen on her way to Edmonton to see her parents and Darcy at Janie's for Christmas Clare had the house to herself for a few days she looked up the clock in her room which she noticed read 5:30 she had a little under two hours to get ready for her date with Eli since they were headed to drama festival and dinner she decided to wear a royal blue gown and white shoes.

After grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed Clare decided to text Eli to see if he was ready since he wasn't Clare decided to go get him herself so after putting the finishing touches on her outfit Clare took her car and headed for Eli's.

Clare made the drive over to Eli's in no time flat thanks to the side streets being clear.

Once Clare pulled in Eli's driveway she happened to notice that the blinds to the living room were open and when Clare peeked inside she noticed Eli leaning on a brunette girls chest and lifting his head to kiss her.

Clare was immensely broken when Eli lifted the girls top it wasn't until Clare was able to catch a glimpse of the girls that she placed it, it was Eli's college peer tutor Lenore.

Clare was both enraged and saddened that Eli was cheating on her on by looks of it this had been going on for a while.

Not able to take anymore Clare got back in her and drove not knowing where she was going she just wanted to get as far away from Eli as possible and forget Eli Goldsworthy never existed.

 **Next update is scheduled to be up on January 29** **th** **when we'll find out where Clare ends up who she meets and how she deals with Eli's betrayal.**


	2. My Entrance into Black Heart City

**Thanks for the response to the first chapter hopefully it continues and grows.**

 **Here is some Degrassi Saviors website news:**

 **There are three ships polls on the website that you can vote in the winners of the polls will have one-shots written for them.**

 **This chapter is a bit on the short side because I** **'ve been busy sorry for that but I promise there will be enough for readers to enjoy.**

 **A/n This Chapter takes place the same day as the last.**

 **Warning** **Clare engages in some questionable behavior which I do not endorse it is only being used as a plot device.**

 **Chapter2 Entrance into Black Heart City**

Clare had been driving for a little over an hour still fuming over having found out that the love of her life had cheated on her and was currently romancing some bimbo in his house and just thinking about the entire situation made Clare's blood boil and she just needed to find someway to calm down and clear her head before she went back to Eli to as she put it purge herself of Eli for good.

As Clare drove past a few stores she couldn't help but think of ways to kill Eli even though Clare wasn't one for violence in her current state of mind all she could think about was revenge with each method being more gruesome than the last.

After driving for another five blocks Clare decided to park in front of a brightly lit lounge.

Clare was feeling a bit hungry so she thought she could stop off and grab a quick bite to eat and maybe forget about Eli for a little while.

The lounge was big with a bar on one side and a dinning area on the other.

Clare walked up to the dinning area and sat down at a table which overlooked the bar half of the lounge a few moments later a short brunette wearing slacks and red shirt came over to her.

"Welcome to Flares I'm Sabrina I'll be your server I'll leave this menu with you and when you're ready just hold up the green card here on the table and I'll come take your order."

Sabrina handed Clare a menu and headed off to tend other tables.

After giving the menu a once over Clare decided to order mashed potatoes fried chicken and some yellow rice and some biscuits and a soda of all the items on the menu these were the closest foods that were looked at as comfort foods and comfort was just what she needed now.

Clare held up her card and a few moments later Sabrina went and put in Clare's order.

While Clare waited for her food she decided to take a look at her phone and just as she suspected she had four missed calls and six text messages all from Eli asking where she was.

As Clare listened to each voice mail she became enraged but it was the last message that sent Clare over the edge.

" _Blue eyes its Eli I'm worried about you pick up your phone I've been looking for you I'm worried please call me back I love you"._

As soon as Clare finished the last voice mail all she did was laugh because Eli said he loved her but she unknowingly caught him cuddling another to Clare Eli had shown her that he was incapable of love and had no idea what love actually was.

Just as Clare was about to get herself worked up again her food was delivered and Clare drowned out her rage with food for the time being she numbed her feelings with food and listening to the conversations taking place.

As Clare enjoyed her food one particular conversation being had by a couple of twenty somethings caught Clare's attention.

Apparently one girl was venting to her friend about how her boyfriend of three years had been cheating on her and she wanted to find a way to get back at him so the friend suggested that she take the one thing he cared about the most and ruin it.

After taking what she had overheard under advisement Clare came up with a plan since Eli had taken her heart and shattered it she would do the same to him she just had to figure out how.

After finishing her food Clare paid the check and left the lounge being that it was still fairly early in the evening and she didn't want to go home yet Clare figured she would drive around for a while longer before heading home.

Clare drove into the city and decided to treat herself to a moderate dose of retail therapy while thinking of a way to get back at Eli.

Clare entered the mall which was mostly full of last minute Christmas shoppers she did manage to find a store that wasn't overrun with Christmas shoppers it catered more to the goth alliterative crowd and since the store was empty Clare decided to go in and at least have a look around.

Upon entering the store she was intrigued by all the different styles of clothing and accessories it reminded her of Eli in a way and even though she was trying to forget Eli being in the store gave her idea that she needed to make a change she decided to take the money she had put aside for her date and buy a new wardrobe one that reflected her new colder outlook as far as she was concerned the optimistic Clare Edwards was gone so why not change her look to emphasize her new outlook.

Clare chose a few tight long sleeve black tops some form fitting black jeans a skull belt and some black makeup.

After paying for her shopping trip Clare headed back to her car and as she was struggling to get to her car when her bags snapped.

"Shit!" Clare yelled as she picked up clothes and was helped by someone familiar.

"Hey Owen what are you doing out here?"

"I came to get a dress for Anya you looked stressed."

"I am my boyfriend just proved to me that he's an asshole who I'd love to strangle along with just about every other male on the planet."

"Dam Clare what did Eli do now?"

"The bastard has been cheating on me and I caught him with some bimbo on the same night we were supposed to go out on a date and spend Christmas break together but instead I'm here thinking of ways to disembowel the asshole."

"Alright take it easy I want to get back to Anya in one piece."

"Sorry Owen I guess the whole Eli situation has me on edge."

"Its alright I'm not meeting up with Anya until tomorrow if you want I could keep you company for a bit."

"Sounds good to me after all I don't think I can deal with being home right now."

"I'll lead you follow."

"Fine lets go."

Once Clare was in her car and driving and started to think of Eli had done to her which caused her to formulate a plan that for some reason in her current state of mind was making too much sense not to work.

Clare's plan was simple what better way to get back at Eli than to share herself with one of the last people Eli would ever want her involved with.

"Now all she had to do was convince Owen to go along with her plot which was easier said than done since Owen was currently in a committed relationship.

Clare decided to play the situation by ear but she would have her revenge.

When Clare and Owen finally made it to the Milligan home Owen opened the door and Clare was immediately taken in by the twinkling of the Christmas lights.

"Wow Owen this place looks amazing." Clare said cleaning off her boots and hanging her coat on the rack and heading into the living room with Owen taking a seat on the couch across from him.

"Thanks it was my moms Idea".

"Where is your family now?"

Probably out shopping for last minute gifts Dad always leaves a few things for the last minute to catch the sales and Tris is always able to get one gift early."

"Nice what did you get Anya aside from the dress?"

"A pair of gold earrings shes been hinting at forever we're suppose to spend Christmas together."

"You seem really happy with her."

"I am I feel lucky to even be with her after the way we started out me being a tool and all."

"I heard about that but I'm glad you've changed."

"Same here who knows maybe Anya becomes more than my girlfriend."

That's sweet Owen at least you're smart enough to hold on to a good thing when you've got one unlike some people."

"Clare don't let this thing with Eli consume you you'll find love again."

"That's just it Owen after what I've just gone through with Eli I could give two fucks about love."

"Clare don't talk like that its just the anger talking you don't really feel that way thrust me."

"Yes I do Owen as far as I'm concerned if I never fall in love again I'll be okay and to prove to you I'm serious you're going to be the first stop on my road to discovering the new me because from this moment on Clare "St Clare" Edwards is dead I will now be known as Mistress Diana."

With that Clare got up from her spot on the couch walked over to Owen and undid his belt.

"Clare what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm going to give you the best fucking blow job you've ever had here before I give you this amazing blow job take my last $100 and consider it payment because you now work for me as my jiggalo I'll even call Anya and tell her what I'm doing."

True to her word Clare took Owens phone from his pants and called Anya.

On the the third ring Anya happen to pick up.

"Hello Owen?"

"No Anya its Clare I'm with Owen and I'm about to give him a blow job this is all on me I need this if you keep this between us I'll pay you to let me borrow Owen just this once."

"Clare he's my boyfriend no."

"Anya its one blow job he wont touch me."

Anya heard the edge to Clare's voice and didn't want Owen to get hurt so she did the hardest thing shes ever done while with Owen.

"Fine Clare one blow job but I want $200 and you don't go near Owen again."

"Done deal the money will be at Owens goodbye."

Clare hung up the phone and tossed it aside.

"I made a deal with your girlfriend one blow for $200 this once after this we're done so sit back and enjoy puck monkey."

With that Owen sat back and did as he was told as Clare jerked his manhood getting him hard.

"Very good you're hard now I take you to paradise Owen."

Clare slowly teased Owens tip with lite kisses before taking Owen inch by inch while bobbing her head.

"Aw fuck Clare so good." Owen admitted reluctantly as Clare continued to drag Owen further into paradise.

After about five minutes of having his cock devoured Owen released himself into Clare's mouth which Clare promptly expelled into a near by trash can.

"Aw well that felt good Owen didn't it?"

Clare go rinse your mouth out and leave I cant look at you right now." Owen snarled.

Fine Owen I'll leave but don't act like you didn't enjoy it because the load you left in my mouth says otherwise but don't worry it wont happen again." Clare snapped as she left Anya's money on the side table rinsed her mouth and left feeling good for having taken control of her love life back for once she had to admit she liked calling the shots so much that she thought of possibly doing this again sooner rather than later, not knowing this was only the first stop in black heart city.

 **Next update will be up the weekend of February 26** **th** **including Adam's date with Maya and Clare continuing down her new path of destruction.**


	3. Black Heart Intoxication

**I** **'m back with another update for those readers that keep up with the Degrassi Saviors website I posted a note on my author about my update schedule in March please read it for those of you haven't already.**

 **Following this chapter the next update of this story is scheduled for sometime in April a definite date will be announced via Degrassi Saviors website the gap in updates is being put into effect so that I can plot some things for longer stories.**

 **Chapter3 Black Heart Intoxication**

Clare woke up feeling quite good about her actions from the previous night she felt like she had taken the first step to forgetting Eli and her were ever together.

After coming home last night she decided that she would spend all of Christmas having one night stands the more and more she replayed her actions from her time with Owen the more intoxicating the idea of using people for sex became being able just to take what she wanted and leave no feelings or regard for anyone required.

To put her master plan into action she knew she had to be stealthy and keep her family from finding out what she was doing especially Darcy who had taken her role as big sister more seriously since coming back home.

Clare headed for the shower knowing Helen was out to work already and Darcy was still sound asleep in her room it gave her time to shower and think of ways to fortify her plan not to mention she had some Christmas money stashed that was meant to be for Eli's present but since they were over she now had money to burn.

After grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed Clare made herself a late breakfast of bacon eggs pancakes and toast and after enjoying the hearty meal and doing the dishes Clare noticed that Darcy walking into the kitchen.

"Hey Clare you're up late."

"Darcy I'm on break I can sleep in if I want to."

"Relax I'm not saying you couldn't but you're almost always up early".

Well people change Darcy now if you'll excuse me I'm going to head out to the bank take my Christmas money out and spend the day getting lost in Toronto."

"Oh I thought we could spend the day together since we haven't spent time together in a while."

"I would but I have better things to do than hang around with you no offense."

"No need to be such an ass Clare."

"Sorry Darcy I just need to be in my own head for a bit."

"Fine I get it just keep in touch okay we're having Christmas eve dinner here tonight."

"Whatever I'm gone I'll see you later."

With that Clare gathered her jacket and purse and made her way to the bank which she had a little under two hours to get to.

As Clare made her way to the bank she happen to get a call from Adam.

"Hey Adam whats up?"

"I heard you ran off yesterday after breaking up with Eli".

"I did Adam and I can honestly say I haven't been happier".

"Wow Clare that's good I guess but I thought you'd be a bit more broken up over the whole thing."

"I was Adam but I've gotten over it I've decided to use my experience with Eli to sort of do some reinvention."

"Alright Clare I can tell we wont get anywhere with this so I'll drop it for now."

"Thanks Adam."

"Yeah no problem Clare I actually called because I need your help."

"Anything for you Adam whats up?"

"I'm supposed to go on a date with Maya in a few hours but I'm a wreck can you help me out I want this to be perfect."

"Adam don't worry about it just do dinner and a movie you'll be fine its not like you have to fly her to Paris to impress her she already likes you."

"Sounds like a plan Clare thanks by the way would you mind if I came over afterwards you know just to hang out its been a while since we hung out together."

"Fine with me Adam if I'm not there Darcy will let you in."

"Thanks a lot Clare."

"You're welcome Adam I'll see you later."

Clare ended the call and got off the bus and proceeded straight for the bank.

After she walked inside she quickly withdrew the five hundred dollars in stashed Christmas money and walked out debating what she should do with the money she thought of spending it on more clothes but realized that would lead to Darcy asking questions which was something she wanted to avoid for as long as she could so she settled on spending the afternoon in the city there was no sense in her going home and risking Darcy playing detective.

Clare walked along downtown Toronto stopping at an ice skating rink deciding she had nothing better to do so she might as well make the most of her downtown adventure and go skating.

Meanwhile over at the Torres' home Adam was getting ready for his date with Maya he was currently dressed in a red sweater black jeans boots and a Santa hat.

"Adam don't you think you're over doing it with the Santa hat?"

"No Drew I don't now pass me the keys off the dresser I'm going to swing by the flower shop to pick up roses for Maya".

"Fine here."

Once Adam had the keys he grabbed his jacket and headed for the Matlin's home.

Luckily for Adam the drive was fairly quick since there was almost no traffic Adam ended up finding parking just a block away from Maya's which was perfect.

Adam walked to Maya's door and rang the bell which surprisingly Katie answered.

"Hey Adam whats up?"

"Hey Katie I'm just here to pick up Maya for our date."

"No problem come in shes in her room fixing her hair."

A few moments later Maya came into the living-room wearing boots a green sweater and blue jeans with her hair loose.

"Hey Maya you look nice."

"Thanks Adam you look nice too".

"So where are you two headed?" Katie asked.

"Just lunch and a movie."

"Sounds good now you two be careful I'll see you two later I'm going to see if I find another gift for Drew."

"Maya lets get out of here the movie starts in a little bit."

"Lets go Adam."

Maya and Adam headed for their movie while Katie went search of her gift for Drew and as they left Adam hoped this date would go off without a problem.

Across town Clare had left the rink a short time ago she found the trip to rink quite relaxing but now she was feeling like she needed to relieve some more Eli endued she headed for the Dot to see if there were any good prospects.

After making the trip over to the Dot Clare was starved so she headed in.

The Dot was full of people ordering food luckily for Clare the counter was empty and Fitz was working Clare was always curious about Fitz who was looked as just another screw-up at Degrassi and he was wiping down the counter Clare got yet another one of her dark ideas and it involved Fitz so she decided there was no better time than the present to put her devious plan into action.

Clare walked up to the counter and Fitz who was wiping down the counter noticed her right away and decided to head over.

"Hey Clare what are you having?"

Just a hot chocolate extra cream and a glazed doughnut."

"Coming right up Clare."

Once Fitz came back with Clare's order she made sure to keep an eye on him Clare made it clear in her mind that Mark was next on her lists of conquests.

Clare quietly finished her food keeping her eyes on Fitz slowly put together a plan to help her get Fitz alone when the time came.

About half hour later the crowd thinned out Clare finished her food and put her plan into action/

"Fitz its thinned out here I'll help you out I'm free."

"Thanks Clare just a rag clean off the tables."

"Will do Fitz."

"Clare cleaned off the empty tables and headed behind the counter with Fitz who was going out on break/

"Thanks for the help Clare."

"I'll join you upstairs for your break."

"Fine but I don't see why you don't go home its Christmas eve."

"I can get home anytime my family wont care."

"If you say so lets head upstairs."

Fitz and Clare headed up to Above the Dot to relax Fitz pulled out some pasta and began eating.

Clare just relaxed on the couch watching Fitz she let him feel at ease before making her move.

"So Fitz hows life going for you?"

"Good I think I'm going for my GED soon to get my life together"

"That's good are you seeing anyone right now?"

"No not really."

"That must mean you haven't had sex in a while."

"I haven't but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Since I broke up with Eli after he cheated I'm looking to heal that wound in some way".

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be I've found a way to deal."

"Hows that?"

"I keep that quiet for now."

"Fine have it your way."

"I'll be blunt Fitz I came up here to have sex and I wont take no for an answer."

"Clare you're talking crazy."

"Am I Fitz I know you want me Fitz so here's your chance."

"Clare No!"

"Come on Fitz whats one fuck?"

"No Clare I've seen what random sex can do."

"Don't give me that shit Fitz you're a guy all guys love free no strings sex."

"Well you can count me out."

Clare heard this and snapped and stepped in front of Fitz.

"Listen you good for nothing prick you're going to fuck me."

Fitz saw the look in Clare's eyes and knew he was screwed.

"Fine Clare I'll have sex with you."

"I knew you'd see this my way now strip." Clare ordered.

Just as Fitz was undressing Clare noticed her phone go off..

Aren't you going to get that?"

"Forget it its just Adam I'll deal with him later."

Clare sent Adam to voice-mail and turned her attention back to Fitz.

Clare aren't you worried you might get pregnant?"

"I'm on birth control no worries I'm assuming you're clean.

"Yeah I am."

"Good now be a good boy strip me and eat me out before you fuck me."

Fitz did as instructed and stripped Clare in moments she was naked on the couch.

At least you were quick about my clothes so now be a good dog and eat me." Clare demanded.

Fitz scared by Clare's sudden personality switch knew he'd better not screw with Clare so he slowly spread her pussy and began eating her out.

"Ah fuck Fitz faster get in there you fucking ass hole eat me like you've wanted too!"

Fitz sped up his efforts on her clit until Clare felt herself slipping into bliss.

"Fitz stop enough oral now fuck my pussy and be quick about it.

Fitz got himself hard and swiftly entered Clare warm confines.

"Ah fuck Fitz."

Fitz looked up and the clock and sped up his trusts.

"Ah fuck Clare you're so fucking tight." Fitz said thrusting even faster.

Fitz played with Clare's breasts as he pounded her and she tightened around him.

Clare couldn't take much more she was about to climax and with one final thrusts from Fitz Clare was done.

"Fi Fi Fitz Fucccccccck!."

Clare squirted all over Fitz and laid their shaking as Fitz emptied himself into her.

The two laid there a mess Clare quickly composed herself and pushed Fitz off her to gather her clothes.

"Thanks for the fuck Fitz."

"Hey where are you going Clare?"

I'm leaving."

"Don't I at least get a blow job?"

"I let you fuck me I didn't say I'd return the favor goodbye you worthless trash thanks again for the fuck."

Clare finished getting dressed and left Fitz dumbfounded he had been used for sex by his dream girl who just treated him like yesterdays news he was devastated while Clare walked away happy as could be without a care in the world.

Clare once again felt like she owned the world and no one could tell her otherwise she had to admit she loved the power trip and wanted to keep her current feeling.

 **Next update will up in April picking up on Christmas with Clare being confronted by Adam and taking another conquest.**


End file.
